


Mornings

by capuberra



Series: Soul Eater AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soul Eater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capuberra/pseuds/capuberra
Summary: A series of short scenes featuring different weapon/meister pairs and their morning routines.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Soul Eater AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. Yachi/Kiyoko

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wanted to capitalize on the roommate opportunities in the Soul Eater AU and write some pairs I hadn't gotten around to yet. The tagged couples are just the ones I decided to make overtly shippy, although some (like Tsukki/Yamaguchi) are established in another fic in this series.

Yachi gasped when her alarm clock woke her up, reaching frantically to turn it off. She’d had a dream that she was three hours late to school and her heart was still pounding. She checked the clock: 6:46AM. She sighed with relief, hopping out of bed.

Fifteen minutes later she was sitting at the kitchen table washed and dressed, checking her phone while she nursed a cup of tea. Around midnight Yamaguchi had forwarded the breathing exercises they talked about at lunch the other day. He always went to bed later than her. At quarter after six that morning Hinata confirmed their tutoring session after class. He always got up earlier than her. Yachi smiled to herself as the door to the other bedroom opened and Shimizu stepped out with a towel draped over her arm.

“Good morning, Kiyoko,” Yachi said. Her partner gave her a silent wave. When Kiyoko emerged from the bathroom, looking put together as always, Yachi gestured toward the kitchen. “There’s tea if you’d like some.”

“Thank you, Yachi.” Shimizu gave her a small smile as she poured herself a cup. She slid into the seat across from her and took a slow sip. “Did you sleep well?”

They chatted leisurely, enjoying another serene morning before they set off for class.


	2. Suga/Daichi

Sugawara stifled a yawn as he settled onto the couch with some rice and eggs. He glanced at the clock and idly wondered where Daichi was before digging in to breakfast.

Usually their mornings ran like clockwork. On the days Suga didn’t join him for a morning jog, Daichi was almost always back by seven and started his routine of push-ups, crunches, and squats by ten after. Suga knew that for sure, since he always made a point to be in the living room by ten after. Yet here he was, posted on the couch at 7:12AM with no shirtless Daichi working out in front of him.

Right on cue their front door opened and Daichi walked in, pulling up his shirt to wipe sweat off his face. “Hey,” he said through quick breaths.

“Morning,” Suga said with a sly smile, “Looks like you went for more than a jog.”

“I ran into Kageyama and Hinata on my way back, so you can guess how that turned out,” he grinned. “Don’t worry, I won. And I only had to cheat a little bit.”

Suga snorted as he got up to put his dishes away. He leaned against the counter and watched Daichi gulp down water with a smirk. “They must’ve gotten you riled up- you usually don’t play dirty, in public at least.”

His partner sputtered a bit as he took a sip, but wouldn’t give Suga the satisfaction of seeing him blush. “Isn’t it a bit early for you to be so shameless?”

“Never,” Sugawara said, looking him up and down.

“Well show’s over- I’m beat, so I’m going to skip the rest of my workout today.” Daichi stepped closer to him with a sly smile of his own. “And I know that’s your favorite part, Koshi.” 

Suga poked him in the middle of his chest. “Ugh. Remind me to get back at those two idiots.”

“On the other hand-” Daichi was still stepping closer with that mischievous expression on his face. “I guess I could do some weight lifting. All I need is something that’s, I dunno, a hundred forty pounds?”

By the time Suga understood what he meant it was too late. Daichi’s grip wrapped around his waist and Sugawara felt his feet leave the ground. “Da-Daichi!” Any other time getting scooped up by his strong arms and pressed against his chest would be a dream come true, but right when he’d come back from a run? Not so much. “Put me down, asshole, you’re all sweaty!” Suga cried, trying to worm his way out.

Luckily, Daichi was a benevolent boyfriend and set his partner down on the counter after a few seconds. “What, you don’t like it when I work up a sweat?” he asked, his face hovering an inch from Suga’s.

“I prefer to observe from a distance,” Suga smirked, his hands snaking up Daichi’s shoulders to clasp behind his neck. “But I guess I can see the appeal up close.”

Their eyes fluttered shut as they kissed, softly at first but more insistent as Daichi pressed forward against the counter. Suga felt sturdy hands bury in his silver hair and he sighed into the parted lips melding to his, breathing deeply-

“-Daichi, you stink,” he whispered.

His partner pulled away laughing and gave himself a sniff. “Yeah, I really do.” He kissed Suga gently on the forehead, patting his leg. “Shower time.”

Suga leaned back against his hands, biting his lip as he watched his boyfriend’s retreating back. For a minute he was lost in a happy glow, but then he looked down and saw the damp spots on his pajamas from their sweaty embrace. “Oh, _gross_.”


	3. Tsukishima/Yamaguchi

Tsukishima fished his phone out of his pocket. 7:40AM and still no signs of life from Yamaguchi’s room. He kept brushing his teeth but left the bathroom to rap his knuckles against his partner’s door. Nothing. 

He spat out his toothpaste and reached for the mouthwash. Yamaguchi had sixty seconds of swishing to get up on his own, but of course he didn’t. Tsukki met his own eyes in the mirror. _If you’re going to stay up all night, at least set an alarm,_ he thought.

He knocked again, this time calling, “Yamaguchi, we have to leave soon.”

Nothing.

Tsukki rolled his eyes and opened the door. His partner was sprawled in bed, drooling all over the pillow he was hugging. Tsukki might’ve appreciated how cute he looked in his sleep if he wasn’t going to make them late (again). “Tadashi, come on,” he said, shaking him unceremoniously. 

Yamaguchi groaned and shifted a little, mumbling, “Five more minutes-”

“No.” Tsukki lifted up one of Yamaguchi’s eyelids until his partner blinked and sputtered. 

“Okay, okay,” he waved away the hand prying him from sleep and propped himself up. “I’m up.”

Tsukishima smirked as he left the room. “If you’re not ready in fifteen minutes I’m leaving without you.”


	4. Tanaka/Ennoshita

Tanaka shuffled into the living room with his towel still around his neck. Ennoshita was already dressed and reading on the couch— for fun, not even doing homework last minute. That guy was so damn put together. 

Tanaka went to the kitchen area and grabbed a cup of water, rearranging some dishes to get to the faucet. “Sorry, dude,” he said after chugging his drink in two seconds flat, “I totally forgot to do the dishes yesterday. I’ll definitely do them after class!”

“No problem,” Ennoshita said without looking up, “I’m not cooking ‘til you do them, though.”

“Right,” Tanaka winced. After noticing the empty pot he added, “Are you not making the coffee either?”

His partner chuckled. “No, Nishinoya said he and Asahi would meet us at Uncle Bob’s at eight.”

Tanaka glanced at his phone and his eyes went wide: 7:55AM. “Shit! Why didn’t you say anything, bro?” He tossed his cup into the sink and dashed into his room, flinging his towel through the bathroom door on his way.

“Relax! Asahi overslept.”


	5. Nishinoya/Asahi

Nishinoya’s eyes flew open. 7:09AM, a whole minute before his alarm went off. _Nice_. He gazed at the posters splashed across the walls until his phone went off and he sprang out of bed. 

He went through his routine as usual. He did his exercises in the living room rather than move the pile of clothes off his floor. Of course, he had to be more careful in the common area since Asahi would kill him for nicking any furniture. Unlike Noya’s bedroom the living room and kitchen were always clean and coordinated; Asahi had a real eye for that kinda stuff. 

He noticed Asahi’s door was still closed when he got out of the shower but he figured the big guy needed his beauty sleep. He took a little longer than usual deliberating between the BE AN UNBEATABLE WARRIOR and DO YOUR BEST t-shirts, but even after he was dressed Asahi still hadn’t emerged. 

He sent Ennoshita a quick text. “Gonna be late, Asahi still asleep 😪💤 Sorry!!”

Noya rapped on his partner’s door. “Asahi? You up, dude?” No answer. 

Welp, he asked for this.

Nishinoya burst through the door and flicked the light on, yelling at the top of his lungs, “Fire! Fire! We’re all gonna _die_ Asahi, you gotta get up!” With a running start and no regard for his or his partner’s safety he leapt onto Asahi’s bed.

“Noya-!” Asahi let out a strangled cry under the sudden weight. 

Nishinoya flashed him a grin (if he could see it from under his ridiculous bedhead) and waited to be yelled at, but to his surprise Asahi simply stood up with Noya in his arms and walked him out of the room. He set him down in the living room with a blank look. “I’ll be ready in ten minutes.” 

Noya blinked. “Uh- okay!”


	6. Bokuto/Akaashi

“Bokuto, c’mon. We have a meeting with Professor Washijo and I don’t want to get screamed at- again.”

Akaashi drained the last of his coffee as some garbled mumbling came through his boyfriend’s bedroom door. He opened it and flicked the lights on. The shock of streaky black and white hair sticking out from the pile of blankets shuddered, and two golden eyes appeared over the edge of the comforter.

“It’s seven thirty, Bokuto. Get up.”

“I can’t, Keiji,” came a pathetic voice, “I’m sick.”

Akaashi’s eyes narrowed but he gave his partner the benefit of the doubt, crossing the room to lay his hand gently over Bokuto’s forehead. “You’re fine,” he said. “Get up.”

Bokuto sat up further, brushing his deflated hair out of his eyes with a frown. “I am sick! Sick of being unappreciated and ridiculed, Akaashi.”

“You’re still on this? Do you even know what ridiculed means?” Akaashi sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. That only made these puppy dog moods worse.

“I know you’re doing it to me right now!” Bokuto huffed. “I can’t go back there, babe. What if they, y’know-” He clutched his chest like he was in searing physical pain. “-Laugh at me again? It’s too much! You’ll have to find another partner. It’s obvious that I’m completely useless after that incident-”

By “incident” he meant getting overexcited and sending his soul-bomb right into one of the Academy’s decorative spikes. Akaashi sighed. Some people got to wield quiet, neat weapons like swords, but of course he got stuck with Bokuto the freakin’ bazooka. Not that he’d ever give up Bokuto for the world.

He pursed his lips. He knew how he _wanted_ to deal with this, which was by dragging his partner out of bed by the ear and chewing him out the whole way to school. But realistically, the only way they’d make it to Professor Washijo’s office in time to beg for mercy and get out of a month’s detention was to give in.

“Bokuto, you thought they were laughing _at_ you?” Akaashi sat on the edge of the bed and rested his hand on Bokuto’s knee with a small chuckle. “They were laughing _with_ you! It was such a great move, and the geezer’s face was priceless.” He moved a little closer, brushing back a lock of his boyfriend’s hair. “And I heard Hinata wouldn’t stop talking about how cool your weapon form is.”

“Really? So they really thought it was cool?” He blinked as if still processing, but it had clearly worked. A smile began to curl on his lips and he brought his face close to his partner’s.

“Really,” Akaashi nodded. “After all, you are the best fighter in the class.”

“The _best?”_ Suddenly Bokuto let out a woop and pulled Akaashi close for a deep kiss. “That’s right, I am the best! And I’ve got the best partner in the entire world!” He grinned and leapt out of bed, planting his hands on his hips. “Once you make me a Death Scythe- no, a Death Bazooka- I’ll be the best fighter in the entire world and we’ll blow the kishin into smithereens! It’ll be totally awesome.”

Akaashi suppressed a smile as he stood up. “Whatever you say.” He kissed Bokuto on the cheek and patted his chest. “But right now we have another demon to face.”


	7. Aran/Miyas

Aran had been having such a nice dream— a simple one, kind of nostalgic, about eating peanut butter crackers in his backyard. It was the type of dream that deserves savoring. But, of course, he didn’t have such luck.

“Aran!” He was pulled unwillingly back to consciousness, the phantom taste of peanut butter on his tongue. “Aran! Are you up?”

“He’s clearly not up, idiot. I told you to let him sleep!”

Aran groaned. What he really wanted to do was roll over and pretend to be asleep, but he knew from experience that it never worked with the Miya twins. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His partners had taken it upon themselves to open his door and were elbowing each other as they tried to get through at the same time. In their underwear. Aran made a mental note to start locking his door at night. “What’s happening? Why are you in my room?”

Atsumu pushed in front of his brother and flopped onto his side on Aran’s bed without asking. “My disgusting roommate spit his toothpaste into my hair! Can you believe that?” He shot Osamu a dirty look. “It’s like he was raised by pigs.”

Osamu sat next to him, wiping the side of his face with a towel. “If I was raised by pigs that means you were too.” His face was pinched with annoyance. “He sneezed on my face,” he said to Aran, “My _face_.”

“Well you got your mouth germs all over me first– and you could’ve discolored my hair!”

“ _What?_ That’s not how it works- Aran, tell him that’s not how it works!”

“-Will you both shut up?” Aran dragged a hand down his face, scooting back against his pillows to get some breathing room. It was way too goddamn early for this. How could the Miyas be so in sync when he wielded them as sickles, but so disastrous when they had to share a bathroom? “You’re both gross, but what does this have to do with me?”

The twins glanced at each other. “Well, it’s kinda your fault,” Atsumu said matter-of-factly.

“Yeah,” Osamu agreed, “When we were fighting over who got to use the bathroom first, you said we should just get ready at the same time.”

Aran stared. “Get out.” The twins didn’t move. “Get _out!_ ” 

As they stood up Atsumu gave him that shit-eating grin he hated. “Y’know, Ran-Ran, you should really think about getting a bigger bed. It’s a bit cramped.” Osamu snickered.

“Just close the door on your way out,” Aran sighed. 

He reached for his phone. Already 7:45AM, no time to go back to sleep. He threw it down on the bed and groaned.


	8. Kuroo/Kenma

Kuroo patted his face dry and observed himself in the mirror for a second. He tried one more time to fix his bed head, but of course it was to no avail. As he got dressed he guessed it was around quarter to eight, about time to wake up Kenma. He’d heard his partner’s alarm go off at some point when he was in the shower, but it was amazing what that guy could sleep through.

“Kenma?” He rapped gently on the other boy’s door, not wanting to wake him up too abruptly.

A soft voice from the kitchen startled him. “Yeah?”

Kuroo looked over, his hand on his chest. Kenma stood on the other side of the kitchen island nursing a box of graham crackers, although it was a little hard to tell, swallowed as he was by an over-sized hoodie. “You scared the shit out of me,” Kuroo chuckled, walking over to pull down his hood, “What’re you doing out of bed before eight?”

“I never got in bed.” His partner turned to look up at him and Kuroo grimaced. Kenma’s face was drawn and paler than usual, an effect worsened by the dark circles that pooled under his eyes. Taketora's infamous Sadako comment flashed in Kuroo's mind. “I accidentally played video games all night.”

“Again? That’s the third time this month,” Kuroo crossed his arms, “Am I gonna have to hide your games like your mom used to?”

Apparently Kenma was too tired for humor- he looked a little stricken. “That’s not necessary.” He nibbled a graham cracker. “It’s fine, I’ll just sleep between classes. Want any coffee?”

Kuroo considered launching into a lecture but decided to save some energy and let Professor Ukai do it when Kenma inevitably fell asleep in his class. Instead he just sighed and gave his partner an incredulous smile. “Yeah, sure. I’ll make some eggs, you need more than cookies for breakfast.”

“They’re not cookies,” Kenma mumbled with knit brows, plugging in the coffee pot, “It says crackers right in the name.”

Kuroo snorted, elbowing him as he took his place beside Kenma at the stove. “Well, those are coated in sugar so they’re cookies.”

Kenma was too exhaused to reply.


	9. Iwaizumi/Oikawa

Today was the day. Iwaizumi was _finally_ going to wake up before Oikawa. 

It was a mystery that had plagued him for years. No matter how hard he tried, how freakishly early he thought he was getting up, stupid Toru was always sitting in the living room, waiting to greet him with a perky “Good morning, Iwa-chan.”

But today would be different. Last night they were cuddling on the couch and Iwa announced he was going to turn in early just as Oikawa put on a movie. His partner had shrugged and said he’d stay up to finish it, if Iwa didn’t mind missing it. No, he’d said with a smile, he wouldn’t. 

Usually when his alarm went off Iwaizumi wanted to chuck it out the window, but when the monotonous beeping woke him up at 6:15AM he was raring to go. He pulled on some joggers and a fresh t-shirt, almost smiling as he stepped into the living room and—

“Good morning, Iwa-chan. You’re up early.”

Iwa’s eye twitched. His good mood plummeted back into deep morning grumpiness. The sun had barely risen but there sat Oikawa, reading a magazine on the couch in the stupid silk robe he loved so much. Iwaizumi felt like he’d been hit by a truck but of course his partner looked perfect, eyes twinkling behind his glasses and hair perfect despite the fact that it was probably bed-head. Iwa made a disgusted noise as he looked him up and down. Who the fuck looked hot at six in the goddamn morning?

“I’m going for a run,” he spat. What else could he do, admit that he’d woken up at this ungodly hour just to spite Oikawa?

In the end it felt good to take a jog in the cool morning air, and by the time he’d gotten showered and dressed he’d even forgiven Oikawa for unknowingly (although Iwa had his suspicions) foiling his plot. When he entered the kitchen Oikawa, now in his full glory primped and put together, gestured to the empty seat at the set table. “There’s tea if you want any,” he said, more cautious of his tone than before.

He seemed a bit surprised when Iwa leaned down to kiss the crown of his head as he grabbed some water. “You smell nice,” Iwaizumi murmured.

Oikawa pulled a face. “And you smell like that three-in-one garbage I hate.”

Iwa rolled his eyes as he sat down to eat. “Good morning to you, too.”

“Why won’t you just let me buy you some _real_ products?” Oikawa gave him a pleading look. “I mean, why does your shampoo, conditioner, _and_ body wash all have to be in one bottle? How can one thing do all three? You could even use mine, if you want.”

Iwa glared. “The one time I used one of your ‘products’ you almost had a mental breakdown.”

“That’s because that hair chutney cost sixty dollars a tub.” Oikawa flashed a smug smile, adding, “Besides, I can’t have you getting _too_ pretty, you’ll steal all the attention away from me. But using different soap for your hair and body is a good start.”

He leaned in expectantly. Iwaizumi pursed his lips contrarily for a second but gave in as he always did. “Fine,” he sighed, cupping Oikawa’s chin to kiss him softly. Unlike his own, Oikawa’s lips were always so soft. Iwa smiled, pressing another one to his mouth.

“Next we’ll work on adding more than two steps to your skincare routine,” Oikawa joked as he pulled away.

Iwa blinked. “What?”

His partner took a sip of tea. “I mean besides just face wash and moisturizer.” 

“I don’t use either of those.”

Bright brown eyes flashed to his, and suddenly Iwa understood how the demons they faced must feel staring down a trident-wielding Oikawa. For once, his partner seemed speechless. “What?”

Iwaizumi raised a brow, unsure why he was getting such a strange reaction. “I mean, I wash with warm water after I brush my teeth. But I don’t use some special soap for it.”

Oikawa dropped his utensil. His face crumpled like he was going through the stages of grief all at once. Seconds of silence ticked by.

When he finally spoke, his shrill cry was enough to scare pigeons a block away.

“ _Iwa-chan!”_


End file.
